


~Bully~

by Miaaim25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bully, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Minor Original Character(s), NSFW, Sexual Tension, haikyuu love story, tendou satori - Freeform, tendou/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaaim25/pseuds/Miaaim25
Summary: -Tendō never thought he’d have to see her face ever again, but the universe works in weird ways bringing together a relationship he’d never thought he’d have...especially with her.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You looked at your appearance one last time in the mirror patting down your skirt, making sure your uniform looked as perfect as you could get it. You just transferred to shiratorizawa off of a academic scholarship. They offered it to you halfway through your second year and you agreed to attend for your third year. 

You grabbed your school bag and the key to your dorm and walked out the door into the hallway. You turned locking your dorm since your roommate had already left early for a club activity. You felt nervous and excited at the same time, you were excited to know you were taking the highest level of academic curriculum they offered. This would make getting into a good university a piece of cake. 

As you walked out of the lobby and outside the day already seemed perfect to you. It was sunny with a nice cool breeze blowing, everything just seemed right. This was an opportunity for you to start fresh. 

You kept walking getting a bit deeper into campus you went to turn the corner so you could reach the vending machine that held your favorite drink. The universe had other plans though.

As you turned the corner someone was walking the opposite direction causing you to collide Into a hard chest causing them to spill their drink all over you. You gasped feeling the cool liquid drench your white blazer seeping through the layers underneath it. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI-"

"Ah! I'm sorry I didn't see you turn the corner here uhhh I might have some napkins on me Uh-" they frantically spoke 

You felt like crying looking down at your white colored blazer, the cream colored vest, and the white shirt that was all now covered in a bright red liquid. 

Your lip trembled mumbling to yourself "I spent all night making sure everything was perfect and now my uniform is ruined how am I gonna get this off." 

The person placed there hand on your arm "hey look I'm sorry I'll walk you to your dorm if you'd like I have to go change now too, so I'm heading that direction." 

You took a deep breath and started speaking and looking up "yeah I guess sorry for lashing out at fi-" 

As your eyes met his you both seemed to freeze in shock. 'Is that-no it can't be pleas tell me it's not'

The look on his face seemed to tell you that he was thinking the same thing. 

"Sat- er I mean Tendō?" You said taking a half step back hoping the person would say sorry wrong person. But you knew that face anywhere even if it has been awhile.

"(L-L/N)" he said just as shocked 

All the memories came Flying in fast you had gone to school with tendō all the way up until 8th grade when you moved away, which was a huge weight lifted off tendō's shoulders. You used to be one of the kids that teased and bullied him you only did it cause it's what other did around you and sadly you just played along. You were at first one to never start to start the teasing, but as time went on you became one of the main sources Tendō dreaded going to school with your ruthless remarks and antics you were the one that had left the deepest wounds that would permanently leave him scarred. You just wanted to fit in and be loved by everyone and sadly you chose the worst way to do it.

"I um I Uh should probably head to the dorms" you said backing up and quickly turning around to walk away. 

You heard his quick footsteps from behind you.   
"Hey wait up I need to go there too obviously."

You just kept your head down not saying anything wishing this never happened. 

"You can speak to me you know." He said chuckling 

"Uh yea right" you said still looking down 

'Why isn't he avoiding me? Why is he walking with me? Why is he acting like nothing ever happened?' You thought trying to find out why . 

"I'm only walking with you cause we have to go the same direction if you're wondering what I'm doing with you." He said putting his hand in his pocket and drinking what is left of his drink.

'The Fuck did he just read my mind.' You thought glancing at him. 'If you can read my mind than look at me'

He glanced at you making you jump.

"You're staring a lot" he said looking back in front of him.

"Uh look Tendō I'm sorry about everything."

"You don't need to apologize for anything if you meant it you would've reached out to me earlier" was all he said taking the last sip and throwing the can away in a trash can. 

"I was ju-"

"You're doing it so you can feel better about yourself doesn't mean much to me."

You just huffed out of impatience 'he won't let me apologize how stupid' you thought rolling your eyes. Although you didn't realize Tendō saw it all.

"Awwww poor (F/N)-Chan are you upset it's not going your way and I see your still just as short tempered." He said smirking at you in a mocking tone. 

"Okay you're right I does make me feel better apologizing. I mean it though when I say I'm sorry." You said huffing out

"Than prove it to me cause I'm not very convinced that it's truly meant for me ." Was all he said before the rest of the way to your dorms was silent. 

You reached your dorm room first pulling out you key "well (L/N)-Chan my dorm is three doors down and with that I can't wait to see what you come up with." He said pointing at the dorm door as he walked away towards it. 

"Yeah me too" you mumbled to yourself 

You just walked inside and closed your door putting your back against it slowly sliding down. "Why must you do this to me universe." You mumbled hitting the back of your head against the door. You sat there for a few seconds before sighing and slowly getting up. You walked over to your closet where your extra uniforms were. Your skirt was fine but your tops not so much. 

You stripped off your tops and somewhat soaked bra and tossed them into your laundry basket. You grabbed a new bra and than started to put on your white button up shirt, your cream colored vest and white blazer following. You grabbed your perfume bottle that laid on your dresser spraying a little on you. You grabbed your school bag and dorm room keys again "well here we go again." You said out loud opening your door and closing it walking out into the hallway.

You proceeded the same route a little bit quicker now since you needed to get to class soon and this campus sure wasn't small. You peeked around the corner where you and Tendō had collided.Before continuing and confirming no one was coming you continued walking. You went to the vending machine quickly grabbing your favorite drink, quickening your pace walking towards your class. Once you stepped inside the final bell had rung indicating class was in session. 

"You must be (L/N) (F/N)" the teacher said as you nodded in response. The teacher pointed towards a spot for you to sit at where you quickly walked over thankful you made it in time. 

You slid down in your seat putting your head back before proceeding to get out a notebook and a few pens just in case you needed to write some stuff down. 

As the time went on you made a few doodles in your notebook as the teacher talked about the new school year and what to expect. 

'And so the year begins' you thought to yourself putting your pen down and looking out the window.


	2. Anything?

As class came to an end you stretched your arms above your head and let out a satisfactory sigh. You closed your notebook, and grabbed the few pens that laid on your desk putting them in your bag. 

You checked and made sure you had everything you needed before standing up and glancing out the window for the umpteenth time that day. You turned and started heading out the door. 

As you were walking down the busy hallway, you slightly leaned your head back and closed your eyes for brief second before opening them so you wouldn't run into anyone...again.

'Now I have to figure out how to prove I'm sorry about the past to Tendō.' You looked down at the ground. 'Can't I just buy him a card and put some cash in it, everyone likes that...right? Ughhh what am I thinking that's the worst thing I can do.' 

'This is what I get for being a little asshole in the past, this is the universe getting back at me.' 

As you pushed through the front doors the sun hitting your face making it warm up. You grabbed your hair and pushed it to one side. You walked back the way you came this morning, checking every corner you turned just to make sure no one else was turning the exact same time. Once you arrived down the stretch where your "favorite" vending machine was, you stopped in front of it looking at your favorite drink 'I deserve it' you thought to yourself fishing out your money in your bag. 

You bent down hearing the clank from your drink hitting the bottom. You reached your hand in grabbing it, as you looked up you saw the drink Tendō had when you crashed into each other. 'I should at least get it for him since he did spill it on me...and it can be part of my apology.' You turned to your side grabbing more money and putting in the machine before punching in the numbers for the drink. You grabbed it and put it in your bag, and than proceed your walk back towards your dorm room. 

Once you had reached the top level where you dorm room was, you grabbed your key placing it in the key hole glancing over at Tendō's door was. You pushed your door open taking off your shoes once you were inside and placing the drink you had gotten Tendō in your little fridge.

"Hey (Y/N)- Uh whats up you, you look stressed." You looked over at your roommate before walking towards your side of the room and falling onto your bed. 

"Hey Aiya, how come you're back early?" You said mumbling into your bed.

"We finished class a bit early so my teacher just let us go, but seriously how come you look like someone just shit in your bag." She said laughing. 

"Cause it feels like the universe just did shit in my bag."

"Woah how come what happened?" She said sounding a bit worried. 

You looked up, "I used to be a little asshole when I was younger, and me and this group of kids used to bully this one boy. I only did it cause that's what everyone else did but apparently I was the most ruthless. Anyways On my way to class this morning I ran into that boy literally, and he ended up spilling his drink all over us." 

"Ahhh that explains the now bright red uniform in the dirty laundry." Aiya said pointing where your uniform was. 

"Yea, and I tried apologizing to him about when we were younger and he said he didn't believe it truly meant anything to him and it was just so I could feel better about myself." 

"Wow, so than what happened?!"

"He said if I was truly sorry and I really meant it than I'd have to prove it to him, and thats what's stressing me out how am I supposed to prove it, I only have one shot at it too so it has to be good!" You said plopping your face back into your bed.

You heard Aiya start giggling. You looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Wellll is he cute?" You gave her a weird look before answering. "Well I mean yea ig he's pretty cute." You said looking down and mumbling with shame cause you knew he probably hates you . 

"Well than your apology is quite simple." You shot your head up "what do you mean?...wait you have a plan please tell me your plan I'm desperate." You said giving her pleading eyes. 

"It's simple just fuck him, and do it good if you know what I mean" she said shrugging. you gave her a 'are you crazy' look. 

"Are you serious right now Aiya." 

"Oh I'm sorry are you a virgin" she said sounding sorry. 

You rolled your eyes. "No, I'm not...but you expect me to walk over there and say hey I'll fuck you, what do you say hmm sounds fun right? NO that's crazy!" 

"It was just a suggestion, I mean you are pretty and have a nice body and by the sounds of it, it seems like you need to let off some steam" she said raising her eyebrows up and down and smirking. 

"I'm not gonna do that no way." You said getting up and walking towards your closet to change. 

"Suit yourself" she said shrugging and looking back down at her magazine. 

You grabbed a oversized hoodie and a pair of comfy shorts and threw them on your bed. You and Aiya have grown quite close rapidly in the week you've known each other. With that you guys were comfortable changing in front of each other. 

You started stripping from your uniform till you were just in your bra and panties, before grabbing your shorts and putting them on. You hung up your uniform than walked back over towards your bed and took off your bra putting on your hoodie. 

You grabbed your bag and pulled out some homework your teachers had assigned and sighed looking at it.

"Ooooo that's tough, you already have homework." Aiya said walking towards the bathroom. 

"Yea" you sighed again grabbing a pencil. 'Well better get it done.' You thought.   
-+-

After about two hours of reading the chapters you needed to read, and finishing the notes you had to take you finally closed your textbook and fell back on your bed. You turned your head to the side grabbing your phone and looking at the time. '6:37 huh, I should probably go and clean my uniform' you sat up looking at the basket that held you dirty uniform and wondered how you were gonna get it out. You swung your legs over your bed and walked over to the basket. You picked it up before walking out of your dorm room and to the laundry area. 

Once you arrived you peaked your head in to see if anyone else was in there, and much to your dismay no one was in there. 'Good now no one can hear me when I curse out loud.'

You set the basket down and started filling one of the sinks with hot water. You than proceeded to open a cupboard with a bunch of cleaning supplies for clothing. You just grabbed a whole bunch and hoped one would do the job. 

-+-

"You stupid piece of shit uniform!" You said to yourself trying to scrub the stain off the best you could. Luckily most of the red had come out but now there was a light pink stain on your uniform. You sighed and looked at it. 'Okay okay the rest should come off in the washer'. 

You opened the washer and put everything in it watching it fill with water. You leaned against the wall sliding down until you were sitting on the floor. 

'Alright the day is almost over and I still have no clue what to do for an apology! I mean Aiya does- you know what no I'm not gonna do that. That's a horrible plan.' You placed your face in your hands 'I should not be this stressed about it but I need him to know I'm truly sorry.' 

You heard the washer stop filling with water. You stood up closing the lid and pushing a few buttons before it started. You grabbed the now empty basket before walking out putting a timer on your phone. '7:40 already I've been in there for like an hour jeez' you put your phone in your hoodie pocket, than leaning your head back and groaning. 

'I got it I'll just go over there with the drink and tell him he has to pick and I'll do it...yea that's reasonable I'll do that.' You nodded to yourself and quickened your pace to your room. 

You put the basket down as soon as you got to your room. You quickly checked yourself in the mirror. 'Should I put a bra on...nah you can't tell with this hoodie...alright let's do this.' You silently hyped yourself up grabbing the drink you got him earlier and opening your door.  
'You can do this, you got this, you don't need to be nervous everything's fine.'

You took a deep breath once you were standing in front of his dorm room door. 'Well here goes nothing.' You thought before softly knocking on his door. 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD NO NO NO' you mentally screamed and than you heard the door unlock and the door handle turn. 

"Huh (L/N)-Chan?" Tendō said confused. "Oh You must be here for my apology" he said smiling. 

"Ummm yea well-"

"Here come inside"Tendō said opening the door wider and stepping aside.

"Oh no I don't wanna bother your roommate and inv-"

"It's fine my roommate isn't here he just left with some friends and I wanna sit down I'm tired." He said turning around and walking towards a couch that you assumed was on his side of his room. 

"Okay than." You walked in the room closing the door.

"Can you lock it please" he said to you. 

"Uhh yea sure." Your nerves were all over the place. 

You walked over to the sitting area he was at sitting down awkwardly and keeping a good distance.

"Oh I Uh got this for you earlier"you said handing Tendō the drink you bought.

"Thank you (L/N)!" Tendō said excitedly.

"Look" you took a deep breath before continuing" I don't have anything major planned and I don't know what to get you, so I'll leave it up to you, you pick what you want me to do."

"Please, I'll do anything to make up for it!" you said fiddling with your fingers and slowly looked at him. 

He just looked at you with a blank stare before a smirk slowly crept on his face. 

"Hmmmm anything you say?"

"Yes anything, just let me make it right!"

His smirk seemed to get wider.

"You see (F/N)-Chan...I have this sort of problem and you'd be the perfect one to fix it...will you help me out?" He said scooting close to you and placing a hand on your thigh looking at your eyes. 

You looked up at him meeting his eyes. 

"Y-yes I'll help you."


	3. Remember

Perfect!" Tendō said clapping his hands together walking away from the couch. You heard him rustle around in his things and your heart pounded, from nervousness. 

"I was really really hoping you'd say yes, I've been thinking about it all day long." He continued talking.

"You did?" You asked surprised looking down at your legs fisting your hands. 'Oh god what am I doing why am I agreeing to this!" 

"Well of course I have, it's just so frustrating." You took a deep breath when you felt the couch dip next to you. "Alright so page 163 or 268 first, I'll let you pick." 

You shot your head up looking at him confused than down at the couch, your eyes scanning over the textbooks, papers, and notebooks. 

"You wanted me to help you with your history homework?" You asked glancing up at him than back to the school work your time confused sounding.

"It's not my strongest subject, and I heard you arrived off of a academic scholarship meaning you have to be smart, so I figured I'd ask you for help; but I mean who assigns homework on the first day off schoo." He huffed out. A wave of relief washed over you and you let a small smile creep onto your face before nodding. 

"Yea of course I'll help you, it's no problem at all, you had me worried there for a second." You softly giggled your body feeling less tense. 

"How come- don't tell me you were thinking of that!" Tendō said teasingly nearing you till his face was inches from yours. 

"W-well you see...you see I just um." You didn't know what to say Tendō definitely intimidated you and made you nervous easily, you screamed at yourselves for saying that. His eyes scanned over your face almost like he was reading you. 

"No need to feel nervous or intimidated by me, if anything I should be the scared one. How do I know you aren't going to call me- what was it that you used called me-" he brought his finger to his chin tapping it a few times looking like he was deep in thought before perking up sticking his finger up. "Oh yea that's right 'freakish monster boy,' do you remember that (l/n) do you remember what you used to call me everyday during elementary and middle school." His face stayed expressive and happy like it was a happy memory rather than a cruel one, but his eyes is what gave it away or else you would've been confused.

"I'm sorry Tendō I really am, I was a stupid kid who didn't ever stop to think about how you felt." You said quietly looking down at your hands playing with the loose threads that hung off of your sleeves. 

"Do you remember how that one day you got the whole class to chant 'freak' when I walked in one morning, do you remember when you used to trip me when I would walk past your desk and lunch area, do you remember when you told everyone I had a disease and if they touched me they'd look like me so everyone avoided me, do you remember how you used tell me to suck it up and get over myself." 

Your chest tightened you felt bad no you felt horrible, your eyes started stinging thinking about what you did to him thinking about what he must've thought and felt every day. 

You felt his finger lay under your chin and move your face up, "get over yourself (l/n) (f/n) and suck it up, no one feels sorry for you only you do." 

He repeated the words you used to always tell him word for word and it definitely did sting. "Please believe me , I'm truly sorry." You basically whispered. 

"You know that's a good idea, you should suck it." He said his smile growing wider and his head turning sideways. 

You're head shot up instantly, "what?" You asked shakily. 

"Help relieve some of the tension in this room and make a small indent in your 'apology' , suck it." Tendō said clicking the T at the end. 

"Do you mean like -um- you know." You pointed downwards and an amused smile spread across his face.

"No need to beat around the Bush jeez (l/n), I'm talking about my dick, suck my dick." He said laughing like it was the most normal thing to ask or say.

"I-" 

"You dont have to I'd never force anyone to do something like this without them agreeing, but if you agree say yes and if you don't you can leave and I'll be waiting once again for my apology." He leaned back against the couch still looking over you. 

You thought about your options and if you would walk away you're put back at square one, or rather you just swallow your pride and well...swallow him and make an improvement?

"Um- I'll do it." You said looking at him then back down. He just hummed in response. You fiddled with your hands not sure how to start this, if there was even a way to properly start something like this. Or if anyone has ever been in this particular situation.

"We'll come on (l/n)-Chan we don't have all night I still have a roommate you know." Tendō said reaching for your wrist and slowly he pulled your hand towards his crotch. You breath hitched as he pressed your hand down against him, you lightly gripped him through his pants starting to palm him. 

Tendō sat back against the couch relaxing further closing his eyes and his hands behind his back with a smirk on his face. You bit your lip still not knowing what you should actually do, this wasn't like giving a normal person a blow job nope, it was like your first time all over again, just doing one thing until they tell you what to do next.

You gripped him a bit tighter and added more pressure, feeling as he was starting to get hard. You slowly reached up for his waist band pulling his pants down to mid thighs. You were now able to get a good idea on how big he was...let's just say he didn't disappoint that's for sure. 

"Have you done this before (l/n)?" Tendō asked his eyes meeting yours when you looked up. 

"Yes." You said quietly. 

"Hm...doesn't show...don't worry I won't bite...unless you let me." He held a devilish tone and you just looked back down. 

With a deep breath you trailed your hand up his length until you felt his tip, focusing on running your hands and fingers over his tip for more stimulation and it seemed to be working. You trailed your fingers up and down his growing bulge before stopping at the base going back to palming him you're other hand resting on his lower stomach. With the little bit of courage you had left you looked up at him, he was looking at your hands and you could see that his breathing just ever so slightly picked up. He slowly looked up meeting your gaze and his little smile returned, he brought his index finger up slowly tracing it along the side of your jaw, stopping right under your chin. He placed his thumb against your lip running it across before stopping and pulling your bottom lip down before releasing it. He dragged his finger down the middle of your neck than turning dragging it to the side across your shoulder and slowly down your arm. Where-ever he dragged his finger along made fire erupt under it your skin burning with...desire? You were getting into it the more he what seemed like distracted you. 

His finger finally stopped at your wrist, wrapping his long fingers around your wrist he pulled your hand away from palming him. His other hand grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers and he pulled them down, his semi-hard dick being let free. He placed your hand back down against him. You wrapped your hand around him and slowly started pumping. Licking your lips you slowly leaned downward giving him a small lick onto his tip. 

He hummed in satisfaction, so you gave a more prominent lick from the base all the way to to top before wrapping your lips around his tip, sucking and licking around it. You went to take more into your mouth, but the sound of a key being put in the door made you instantly take him out of your mouth, sitting back and far away, while Tendō quickly tucked himself back into his pants mad boxers adjusting himself so his hard on wouldn't show. 

Right as Tendō got his pants on the door swung open, and in walked another tall serious looking guy. 

You looked at Tendō, "I'm gonna go." And you quickly scrambled up off the couch as he waved at you "thank you for help preparing me for my homework." , you just kept your head down running past his roommate. Luckily your dorm was only two doors down so you were able to get there pretty quickly. 

You opened the door and quickly shut it. 

"You're back! Where'd you go?" Aiya asked looking up from her phone at you. 

You just looked at her before walking over to your bed flopping onto it. "Well I started my apology." You mumbled into the pillow.

"What do you mean started, how do you start an apology?" She asked you.

You just looked at her taking your hand making it into a fist moving it back and forth by your mouth sticking your tongue out against the inside of your cheek making it bulge. 

"Oh...OH YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!" She said springing up sitting almost all the way up, and she was now concentrated purely in you.

"I didn't know what to do, at first he was just like I 'need help with my homework,' and I was just super nervous and he caught on so he called me out on my bullshit and than next thing you know I'm rubbing him through his pants and put his tip into my mouth." 

"Wait why just the tip?" She asked confused. 

"His roommate came back, thank god the door was locked or else he would've seen something." You sighed out putting your cheek into your palm looking at her. 

"Ooooo I see...so who is this boy anyways? I wanna know." She asked eagerly hardly keeping still. Aiya was a bundle of energy she could talk and stay up for hours, it was like she had five cups of coffee everyday, but in reality she hated coffee. She loved gossip more than anything. Aiya was also fairly attractive. She was on the taller side around 5'8" her body lean but not to skinny and filled in just the right places, she had beautiful olive skin and deep black eyes. He hair was short rested just under her jawline and was always just a bit messy. 

"His name is Tendō Satori." You replied back to her, she just froze. 

"Tendō?" She asked almost as if she was making sure if what you said was correct. 

"Yea?" You asked confused. 

"He's really...well weird. He's kinda socially awkward and when he's not he's just odd and can be loud plus his looks are just weird...yea no he's definitely a weird person." She said leaning back against the wall tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You shouldn't talk bad about him Aiya he's still human." You said, as if you didn't make his life a living hell for most of his school days. 

"I suppose yours right...wasn't it super awkward you know doing that to him?" 

"Yep, it was very awkward at first like it was my first time all over again but eventually I got over it." You yawned covering your mouth. 

"Was he...you know." She took her two index fingers holding them apart from each other with a mischievous smile. 

"He definitely wasn't small that's for sure." You laughed. 

"I heard Tendō has had some one night stands before and apparently he's not bad...you should just keep him to yourself for the lonely nights." She wiggled her eyebrow up and down. 

"That's a horrible thing to do...I caught a glimpse of what his roommate looks like I'll just ask him about the things Tendō likes, and just buy him stuff based off what his roommate says." 

"You're gonna talk to Ushijima?! Girl did you actually see him?"

"Is there something wrong with him?" 

"He's very stoic and intimidating, a lot of people are scared by him." She said like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

"I'm sure he's not that bad." You shrugged.

"Trust me one look from him and you'll be turning around walking the other direction." 

"Okay than does he have any other friends I could talk to!" You asked getting annoyed at how hard this was becoming. 

"Mmmmm there's always Semi...he's a cutie but he's pretty stoic and kinda intimidating at first too, sometimes he can be kinda unintentionally mean." She said sounding like she was talking to herself more than you. 

"Does he have ANYONE that doesn't fall into the category of 'stoic and intimidating" you huffed out. 

"Mmmm oh yea there's Reon he pretty nice, just talk to him!" She said nodding her head.

"Alright than that settles it." 

"Why are you so worried about him forgiving you though I don't get it, why not just forget about him and the past? " 

"Cause I was really mean when I was younger, thankfully I grew out of it and not like that anymore; and I want him to know that I'm truly sorry for my actions in the past cause how I treated him was not okay...it's just proven to be really difficult to do so." 

"Maybe you're not meant to be forgiven."


	4. Tutor

"Alright all I have to do is ask, not that hard." You talked amongst yourself walking through the already busy campus despite it being early morning and schools starting time still being far-ish. 

"How do I not sound weird asking though?" Your mumbles continued.

Aiya had given you instructions on where to go to find Tendō's friends and pretty brief descriptions. Every step you took was filled with more and more anxiety that crept up your spine . You noticed the building Aiya had told you and had spotted rather tall boys. One looking similar to Tendō's roommate. 'He doesn't look so intimidating.' You said inside your head while looking over his side profile, while he talked with another. Sharp jawline, tall, muscular build, moderately attractive.

You took a deep breath fidgeting with your hands, "Um excuse me?" 

The tall one who Aiya called ushi- something turned fully around to look at you. That was when it really made sense. You froze staring at him it was like he was staring right into your soul...he was very...intimidating. 

"I- Uh....you see-...you know what never mind I think I have the wrong person." You quickly said turning around to walk away, but the universe sure did have a thing for you running into people. You hit someone's chest making you stumble back loosing your balance falling onto your butt, making you wince at the uncomfortable impact.

"You should be more careful Semi." 

"I didn't know she was going to walk straight into me." The boy who you now assumed was named semi snapped back. 

"Here I'll help you." Semi said with a sigh reaching down to help you. 

You looked up at him with a small smile, "thank you." 

He nodded pulling you up off the ground, eyes scanning your face. "I haven't seen you around before...are you new by any chance?" 

"Uh yea I am." You said dusting the back of your skirt off. 

"Oh,What school did you come from?"

"Aoba Josai." You fiddled with the ends of your skirt looking at semi. 

His face seemed amused as he looked behind you, "well here you go ushi-waka, someone from Aoba josai. May not be who you wanted but it's a start." He snickered. 

You raised your brow in confusion slightly looking behind you to who he was talking to. Which happened to be the one you were scared to talk to. His hard gaze landing straight on you. 

"You're from Aoba Josai?" He asked you. 

"Yes, that's what I just said." 

He just looked at you before turning away to other boy, continuing his conversation.

"He tends to be quite sour about that fact that we didn't get your schools pretty boy setter." Semi said looking back at you. 

You gave him a slow nod, "right, well I'm gonna go if you don't mind." You said walking to the side of him, to escape from any conversation that may form.

"Bye Uh...what's your name?" Semi asked. 

"(L/n) (f/n)." 

"I'm-"

"You're Semi Eita, I know." You said giving him a small laugh walking away, watching as he looked at you slightly confused.

You didn't get the information you wanted but there wasn't much you could do about that, those boys didn't seem like they'd help all that much anyways. So you'd just find another way later on. 

"Oh (l/n)-Chan~" you heard a familiar voice coo. 

You turned your head to the side looking at Tendō leaning against the wall, hands shoved into his pockets, "good morning Tendō." You replied trying not to think of the events that had taken place the previous night, you're time accidentally sounding rather blunt.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled. 

You gave him a awkward head nod before going to walk away. Although you stopped in your tracks when Tendō gently grabbed onto your arm, your body stiffening.

"I wanted to apologize." He said letting go of your arm fingers brushing lightly, before fully removing themselves away from your boys. 

You turned to him raising your eyebrows in confusion and surprise, "you wanted to apologize...to me?" 

He nodded, "I shouldn't have talked you into that last night, I felt like I forced you a bit. I'm sorry." 

"Uh it's okay you didn't force me into it, if I didn't want to I wouldn't do it." You said with a small smile, before it dropped realizing how the last part sounded out loud.

"Well that's all I have to say to you, see ya." He said giving you a small salute with two of his fingers, turning on his heel and walking the way you were walking away from. 

You stayed in your spot watching as he walked off surprised he cared enough to feel worried about how you felt. Cause if you were him you could care less...but that was you not him.

Tendō did truly despise you, the second his crimson eyes landed on your (e/c) yesterday, he felt all those years of bullying cloud his head taking over his emotions, making his chest tighten. He hated seeing you again, but a small spark of amusement sparked inside of him seeing you look at him with fear and guilt. He did believe you were sorry. He could tell by the way you presented yourself you changed, but most likely still a bit naturally...bratty. But he wasn't going to accept your apology so easily. Years of bullying wasn't just going to be forgiven like it was a simple misunderstanding. He could careless how you apologized. Tendō just wanted to see you at his full mercy begging for forgiveness cause he knew it would hurt your pride.

He never meant to suggest any form of sexual activity with you, in fact it never crossed his mind until you were sitting in front of him last night. He decided he'd tease you make you feel embarrassed, but his eyes kept getting lured to your lips wondering what they'd feel like against his lips, neck, and most importantly wrapped around his dick. His eyes had discreetly looked over your curves multiple time yesterday, you were a little vixen or maybe even a succubus in this case. He hated how over the years of being away from each-other you've gotten painstakingly attractive. But he did love seeing your small form nervously work against him, shaking hands trying to give him relief. He had to admit you seemed like you had no idea what you were doing at first, like he was dealing with a clueless virgin who's eyes never once fell upon a mans exposed body; but he noted how as soon as he had distracted you, you were completely different, your hands and lips seeming like a professional. Yet the most arousing thing to him was the look in your wide glossy eyes, desire and fear.

He decided to apologize to you, cause he didn't want you to think he was some pervy creep. Tendō didn't like thinking about apologizing to you, but he still did, he wouldn't let his pride stand in his way.

He yawned approaching his friend group noticing how one was acting a bit...unusual. 

"Semi-semi, you seem unusually smiley." Tendō said cocking his head with a raised brow examining is friend. 

"He talked to a girl this morning." Ushijima said turning to look at him. 

"Oh? You actually grew a pair and talked to a girl for once that's surprising!" Tendō said mockingly go semi. 

"He didn't stutter over his words or say something curt either." Reon pointed out. 

"Whatttt! What has happened to you semi-semi!" He said nudging semi, who looked at Tendō with a scowl.

"I don't stutter! Just sometimes girls are intimidating and I don't know what to say, especially her she intimidated me with just her eyes. But she was also kind looking, and pretty...I just felt oddly comfortable around her like she was a long time friend...a scary friend." He said quietly. 

"Why were you intimidated by her, if she made you feel comfortable?" Ushijima asked blankly.

Semi slowly turned his head looking at him shaking his head, "cause...I-" 

"Enough with the sappy stuff, who was it? Was it the one girl from math? Ushi-waka is semi bull-shiting me, was she pretty?"

"She was new." Reon spoke up. 

"Now you're hitting on the first years!" Tendō laughed. 

"No she was in our year, a transfer. Her name was...Uh." He started snapping his fingers trying to remember, "Ushijima did you catch her name?" Semi asked turning to look at Ushijima. 

"She said her name was (l/n) (f/n)." Ushijima replied looking at semi, than at Tendō, "she was fairly attractive."

Tendō sightly froze in his spot. "Ohhh I see." 

He left it at that blocking out anything that was being said about you. Meanwhile on the other side of the campus you were being sucked into a conversation you didn't want. 

Back to your p.o.v. 

"(L/n) correct?" A lady you assumed was a teacher or staff member approached you. 

"Yes, that's me." You said giving her a small smile. 

"I was just on my way to talk to your home room teacher, but even better I found you!" She said with approaching you, "can you follow me to my office please." 

"Sure." You said a bit skeptical. 

You followed behind the woman through the large campus, until you were inside the main office, and entering her personal office, seating yourself in one of the seats. 

"The staff here is very happy to have you finally join us this year, and we are very grateful to have you attending our school." She started, "I'm sure you're planning on going to a university. But! there's a way we can guaranteed an acceptance for you and make you look even better, by one simple task." 

You nodded, "okay, and what is that?" 

"University's dont only look at the academics but what you did outside of the classroom. We have just as much of talented athletes as we do talented scholars." She said pausing making sure you were following, "some teams athletes tend to let their sports get ahead of there studies which we can't have, so we decided a way to not only benefit our school but our students." 

"Alright, why are you telling me this I'm not an athlete for this school." You said leaning back against the chair folding your arms across your chest, crossing one leg over the other. 

"We decided to take some of our best students, and assign each of them as tutors to certain sports teams and star players who's academics need a smidge bit more improving, some very minor improvements others not so much." 

"How does taking my time away from my own studies and free time to help people who can't grasp simple concepts benefit me?" You asked pointing at yourself. 

"You shouldn't talk lowly about your fellow classmates. And I was getting to that, being a tutor that was issued by the school will help show you being responsible and kind since you were personally recommend rather than just becoming a tutor, and it'd boost the outlook of how academically inclined you are." 

"I guess that's true." You mumbled. 

"We'll assign you a team and a list of the students that need to be tutored by the end of the night, the list will change every week sometimes all you need to do is check and see how the students are doing." She said tapping a finger against the shiny wooden desk. 

"I don't have a say in this, do I." You said sucking your teeth. 

"Nope." She repeated. 

You huffed standing up grabbing your bag, "this is stupid, why am I doing your job for you." You mumbled walking out of the office.

"Thank you for understanding, but we do need to work on your attitude Ms. (l/n)!" The lady called out as the door shut behind you.

You couldn't help but feel a bit irritated, "great now I gotta spend my free time helping a bunch of athletic idiots, who can't do basic schoolwork. Benefit my ass, they're just doing it so the schools sports department looks good. It's all for the sports they can careless about anything else." 

"Excuse me." 

"What!" You said snapped irritated turning around quickly. Watching the boy jump from your outburst.

"I- Uh well...well I was j-just." He stuttered fumbling with his hands and a paper he held.

"I don't have all day so spit it out already!" 

"I was just wondering if you know where student services is?" He said a bit rushed looking away from your intimidating glare.

"Can you not read the signs or something?" You said pointing up at the signs to help direct students through the large office. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't see those cause I just walked in, and I saw you and thought maybe you might knew. I'm a first year so I don't really know where anything is" He said continuing to look down at his feet. 

In the middle of him talking you realized how rude and hostile you just acted, a lot like how you were trying not to be. You took a deep breath calming yourself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I was just irritated and you caught me at the wrong time." You put a hand on his arm giving him a sweet apologetic smile. 

His face turned bright red as soon as you touched him, "I forgive you." He blurted out. 

"Right." You said dragging the word out, "well I'm gonna go know." You pointed behind him slowly scooting to the side and walking off. 

You fast walked through the campus, considering your class was halfway across campus and the bell would be ringing any minute. And much to your dismay it did and now you had to run. 

"Why does this school hate me." You groaned picking up your pace to make it to class on time, not wanting to sit through a detention. 

~+~

"Hey Aiya." You said hearing the door open and shut as you glanced back and forth between your textbook and notebook, writing down any important information. 

"Hello." She said setting her stuff down neatly by the door. 

"How was your soccer practice?" You asked watching as she walked over to her bed flopping onto it with a satisfied sigh.

"Tiring, we had sprints today cause the first years can't ever just shut up." She groaned, "how was yours." 

"Could've been better could've been worse, overall can't complain all that much." You said tapping your pen against the books large pages, the dull taps sounding through the room, whilst biting your bottom lip soaking in more of the boring information. 

"Any luck with finding a apology thingy?" Aiya flipped onto her back sliding off the headband that was holding her short hair out of her face. 

"Nope. Although he did apologize to me." You said looking up at Aiya as you flipped the textbooks page. 

"How come? I thought you were the one doing the apologizing."

"I am. But he apologized about last night, saying something about how he felt like he enforced it onto me." You waved your hand dismissively at her, still keeping your head down towards your work. 

"Well at least you know he's respectful, most guys would go around telling there friends about that like it's some type of reward." 

"Guess I just got lucky." You mumbled. 

"Right, well I'm gonna go shower." She got up from her bed walking towards her shower stuff. "I stopped by the mail room, there was a letter for you." She said throwing a sealed envelope at you, landing on top of your work. 

You sighed tearing it open and reading it. 

Dear Ms. (l/n), 

The staff of Shiratorizawa Academy had decided to help improve your social and academic teaching skills by assigning you a tutoring position. With this position you'll learn valuable social skills, and help making sure the students Shiratorizawa stay in there best shape and mindsets they can be in. You had been assigned a tutoring position for the boys volleyball team. The following students were chosen all for different reasons by an exam taken before school had started earlier this year. And some simply being a check up on their studies. New students will be added in and taken out as time goes by, but we advise you work with everyone. This weeks mandatory students are: 

Ushijima Wakatoshi

Semi Eita 

Goshiki Tsutomu 

Kawanishi Taichi 

Tendō Satori 

Tutoring schedule is between you and the chosen students, they have all been informed about this, and a way to get ahold of you. We expect a time log with proof, signed by you and each student, by the end of each week. 

Thank you sincerely, 

Staff of Shiratorizawa Academy.

You read the letter three times before crumbling it angrily ripping it a bit in the process, before throwing it across the room, slamming your textbook shut turning around screaming into your pillow. 

On the other hand, Two doors down both ushijima and Tendō read a similar letter. Ushijima wondering exactly what he needed tutoring or help on, that they needed to send one of their top students in. Tendō on the other hand knew it was because he didn't do well on the exam they had taken, but a small smirk formed in his lips as his crimson eyes stay locked on your name, typed out neatly on the white paper held in his friends hand. 

'This is going to be interesting isn't it (l/n)-San.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
